Contemporary cloud based datacenters can make applications, services and data available to large numbers of endpoint client computers, as well as to other services. In some cases, it can be desirable for an endpoint to initiate a single transaction that occurs across multiple services. For example, if a given endpoint registers with a backend system, the transaction could involve separate registration, authentication and notification services on the backend. Where the multiple services are distributed across cloud based servers in multiple separate datacenters, attempting to provide the single transaction across the separate services has the potential to trigger timing issues on the endpoint. For example, notifications that events have been completed by individual services could reach the endpoint before the separate backend systems providing the different services have each completed their operations and arrived at internal consistency concerning the transaction.
It would be desirable to address these issues.